


You're Black and I'm Pink

by Keiyuu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Graffiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiyuu/pseuds/Keiyuu
Summary: AU where Lisa’s a rookie graffiti artist and meets someone who shows her the ropes.





	You're Black and I'm Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely off this [fanart](https://twitter.com/Kei_yuu/status/1110748086773731328)

Lisa is a good girl. She has decent grades, helps the elderly cross the street, and doesn’t do drugs. Except lately she’s been so busy she doesn’t have time to stop and help the old lady with her groceries when she’s sprinting to her dance class because she overslept after pulling an all-nighter to finish her paper, which she recently got back and it was not a good grade on top of all her other mediocre scores in her courses. To put it simply, Lisa’s slipping. (She still doesn’t do drugs don’t worry.) But she’s slipping and at this rate she’ll lose her scholarship that let her come to Korea then she’ll be sent back home without even graduating—and that’s the last thing she wants. She’s already drained from all the stress both mentally and physically, and even dancing isn’t helping her mood. So for once, she decides to not be a good girl, and purchases her first can of spray paint.

She thinks it went well, her first tag. The adrenaline rush intoxicating as she snuck into the abandoned parking garage at the edge of town, even as she tripped in her musings of being a secret agent on a top secret mission. The paint looks great too, some spots dripped where she had held it too long, and she’s never really been the greatest artist but the hot pink bunny is damn cute in her opinion. Though the ears are a bit wonky, one eerily longer than the other and squiggly (she might’ve sneezed).

Lisa briefly considers signing the masterpiece, that’s what artists do right? But decides against it because she can’t have any kind of blemish on her record. But maybe she can draw the same bunny again next time and that can be her like, logo. If she ever does another tag (Lisa knows that’s just another dream though).

The excitement lasts even once she’s back to her dorm, sweatshirt and sweatpants tossed in the laundry, lasts as she slips between the sheets, all giddy and giggling before she tells herself she should really sleep. There’s class again tomorrow morning after all, and Lisa knows that’s not a dream.

\---

No.

No.

No no no NO.

The can of spray is _missing_. Lisa dug through laundry basket and peered under her bed but it wasn’t _there_. Come to think of it, does she even remember bringing it home last night? As she was laughing without a care in the world? Nope. No recollection of holding anything in her hand.

Damn.

Amateur mistake. Not that Lisa is anything but.

What kind of tagger leaves their spray paint lying around on the scene?

\---

The adrenaline is back as she practically sprints to the garage, but this time it’s less excitement and whole lot more of dread. The fear grows stronger as she gets closer, and her heart pounds against her eardrums. She should’ve just skipped and got it during the day. But someone might’ve seen her. And she can’t afford to skip. God why did she have to leave it behind in the first place?

None of this would’ve happened if she didn’t suddenly get the wrong idea in her head that she should go out and break some rules. Nothing good ever comes from breaking rules, from not doing what people tell you.

Lisa’s always listened to what people say. From her parents who tell her that education comes first and foremost, to her dance instructors that tell her one move is off and if she doesn’t reign it in she won’t win the next competition. Heck she even listens when the janitor hollers that they need to clean the restroom and Lisa immediately dives out of there even though she hasn’t gone yet and drank an entire venti coffee not one hour ago.

The paint is not there.

HOLY—she’s done for. Her scholarship’s going to be revoked and she’ll be sent packing back to Thailand and her parents will be so disappointed and everything she tried to avoid before doing all this is going to happen—she’s _doomed_.

And then she hears someone clear their throat right behind her, and Lisa all but jumps out of her skin. She does scream, and the person behind her does too, and it’s very...girly.

She spins around only to be met with a girl a bit shorter than her donned in a black hoodie. It’s a bit oversized and covers most of her small frame. Lisa can’t see what color her hair is because the hood’s up, or even how long, but the shape of her face is small and dare Lisa say it, pretty. Her own bag of cans hangs naturally from her left shoulder.

“Jesus don’t scare me like that!” She has one hand pressed to her sternum and Lisa’s apologizing before she knows it.

“I’m so sorry! Wait, you were the one who snuck up on me!”

“Um yeah, here.” The girl with the cat-like eyeliner lifts one hand and Lisa finds her missing paint. She happily grabs it with both hands.

“Oh! Thank you!”

“No problem.”

“How did you know it was mine?”

“Uh you have the same color paint on your sweatshirt?”

Lisa gasps. Glances down at her sleeve. “You’re right!”

The girl giggles and suddenly all the dread that’s been eating her up all day, all week, all month, dries up like puddles under the sun.

“You coming?” The girl looks back from where she’s taken a few steps away, one brow raised and the corner of her lips quirked up, and Lisa likes it. The way this girl intrigues her.

Lisa blinks once. Then twice. Then gives the can a shake. There’s still some left. She grins.

“Yeah I’m coming!”

The other girl just smiles back, and it’s ridiculously cute for someone who looked so cool just a second ago, but maybe she can be cute and cool at the same time. And pretty.

Maybe Lisa can be a bad girl, for just a little longer. They fall into easy step together as she skips up to her giddily.

“Did you see the bunny I did?”


End file.
